


Pokerface

by Mel_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was aus Luna Lovegood wirklich wurde. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokerface

Luna Lovegood war bestimmt nicht jemand, den man als normal bezeichnen würde. Schon immer war sie durch ihre skurrilen Outfits und verrückten Ideen aufgefallen, die Ihr letztendlich zum Erfolg verholfen hatten.

Einen Erfolg, wie ihn kaum jemand zuvor verzeichnen konnte. Sowohl in der Zaubererwelt als auch in der Muggelwelt, hatte sie einen Weg gefunden, exzentrisch und individuell ihren Stil zu leben und dafür gefeiert zu werden.

Frenetisch.

Sie spaltete Nationen.

Und schützte dabei ihre wahre Identität mit ihrem Pokerface.

Perfekt.

Und ihre Show begann.

„Hello, my little monsters!“, begrüßte Luna ihre kreischenden Fans. „Call me Gaga. Call me Lady Gaga!“


End file.
